Superman
Superman is a member of the Justice League and a close ally of Batman who is playable in LEGO Dimensions. Background From Brickipedia Comics Born on the planet Krypton to scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara-El, Kal-El was sent to the planet Earth, Jor-El's only attempt to save his son during Krypton's destruction. Adopted by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent, and renamed Clark Kent, he grew up in the town of Smallville, and would later learn of his Kryptonian powers and ancestry and became Superman, the Man of Steel. Superman's archenemy is Lex Luthor, who is jealous of Superman and wants to destroy him and look like a hero for doing it. Other enemies of Superman are Bizarro, Brainiac, and General Zod. The Man of Steel also partners with Supergirl, his cousin; Superboy, his clone; and Lois Lane, a reporter Superman is romantically interested with. Superman also works with Batman and Wonder Woman occasionally. He and Batman mistrust each other and don't always get along very well, but Superman has shown attraction to Wonder Woman. He is a member of the Justice League, which also consists of Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and sometimes Nightwing, Batgirl, Huntress, Hawkman, and Shazam. Man of Steel Kal-El was Jor-El's son and the first naturally born Kryptonian in centuries. Jor-El imprinted the Codex containing the Kryptonian genes and his consciousness on his son and sent him to Earth to save the Kryptonian race after Krypton's destruction. On Earth, he was adopted by the Kent family and named Clark Kent. He learned to harness his powers, and his father revealed his true alien heritage, who told him not to use his powers publicly fearing the world would reject him, even to save him during a tornado, which killed him. Clark then worked various job under false names, and eventually found a ancient Kryptonian ship, and learned about his true identity from an A.I. of Jor-El. He saved Lois Lane, who had followed him and activated security system. Lois later located him in Smallville, Kansas, and he told Lois his story. General Zod appeared and issued a threat, Kal-El must surrender himself within twenty-four hours, or Earth will suffer. Kal-El willing turned himself over to Colonel Hardy, spoke with Lois, and was brought to Zod by Faora. Zod revealed that he planned to turn Earth into a new Krypton, eradicating the human race, and using the codex to repopulate the Kryptonian race. Clark and Lois escaped the ship, and he fought with Faora and managed to defeat her, gaining Earth's trust, while Zod activated his plan. Superman destroyed the world engine over the Indian Ocean, while the military destroyed the one over Metropolis, removing Zod's army. The two engage in a fight in the ruins of Metropolis, with the Genesis Chamber being destroyed in the fight, thwarting Zod's planes. Enraged, Zod tried to kill innocent civilians, which forced Superman to kill Zod. After the battle, Clark became a reporter at The Daily Planet. The LEGO Movie Superman is a Master Builder in The LEGO Movie. He finds Green Lantern really annoying and irritating, though he still goes to the Master Builder meetings with him. Superman has cameos inside Cloud Cuckoo Land and in the Think Tank, where he is seen with Green Lantern, Lloyd Garmadon, and an NBA player. At one point in the movie he got stuck in "Pink squishy stuff" (chewed up gum) and Green Lantern tried to get him out but Green Lantern got stuck, too. Superman is taken to the Octan Tower and is imprisoned in the Think Tank beside Green Lantern, much to his chagrin. He is later freed by Emmet and joins in the fight against Lord Business and his Micro Managers. Trivia Gallery CGNGjkkUsAEt-2b.png SupermanMarty.png DCHeroes.png Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Fun Pack Characters